Neil Peart
| birth_place = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada | instrument = Drums, percussion, tubular bells | genre = Hard rock, progressive rock, heavy metal, jazz, swing, | occupation = Musician, songwriter, producer, author | years_active = 1973–present | label = Mercury, Anthem, Atlantic | associated_acts = Rush, Buddy Rich Big Band | website = | notable_instruments = [[Sabian (company)|Sabian Paragon Signature cymbals, designed by Peart]]> }} Neil Ellwood Peart OC (born September 12, 1952) is a Canadian musician. songwriter, and prose author. He is the drummer for the rock band Rush. Life Overview Peart grew up in Port Dalhousie, Ontario (now part of St. Catharines). During adolescence, he floated from regional band to regional band in pursuit of a career as a full-time drummer. After a discouraging stint in England to concentrate on his music, Peart returned home, where he joined a local Toronto band, Rush, in the summer of 1974. Early in his career, Peart's performance style was deeply rooted in hard rock. He drew most of his inspiration from drummers such as Keith Moon and John Bonham, players who were at the forefront of the British hard rock scene.Anatomy of a Drum Solo DVD, Neil Peart (2005) accompanying booklet. (Republished in Modern Drummer Magazine, April 2006) As time passed, however, he began to emulate jazz and big band musicians Gene Krupa and Buddy Rich. In 1994, Peart became a friend and pupil of jazz instructor Freddie Gruber. It was during this time that Peart decided to revamp his playing style by incorporating jazz and swing components. Gruber was also responsible for introducing him to the products of Drum Workshop, the company whose products Peart currently endorses. Peart has received numerous awards for his musical performances, and is known for his technical proficiency and stamina.Olson, Andrew C.[http://andrewolson.com/Neil_Peart/neil_peart_awards.htm "Neil Peart Modern Drummer Awards"] – andrewolson.com – Updated 10/1/06 – Accessed July 18, 2007 In addition to being a musician, Peart is also a prolific writer, having published several memoirs about his travels. Peart is also Rush's primary lyricist. In writing lyrics for Rush, Peart addresses universal themes and diverse subject matter including science fiction, fantasy, and philosophy, as well as secular, humanitarian and libertarian themes. 4 of his books are travel-based non-fiction, though they diverge into his life and these subjects as well. Peart resides in Santa Monica, California with his wife, photographer Carrie Nuttall, and daughter, Olivia Louise. He also has a home in the Laurentian Mountains of Quebec, and spends time in Toronto for recording purposes. Childhood Peart was born in a Hamilton hospital and lived his early years on his family's farm in Hagersville, on the outskirts of Hamiltonm Ontario. The first child of 4, his brother Danny and sisters Judy and Nancy were born after the family moved to St. Catharines when Peart was 2. At this time, his father became parts manager for Dalziel Equipment, an International Harvester farm machinery dealer. In 1956 the family moved to the Port Dalhousie area of the town. Peart attended Gracefield School and later Lakeport Secondary School, and describes his childhood as happy and says he experienced a warm family life. By early adolescence he became interested in music and acquired a transistor radio, which he would use to tune into pop music stations broadcasting from Toronto, Hamilton and Welland, Ontario and Buffalo, USA. His first exposure to musical training came in the form of piano lessons, which he later said in his instructional video A Work in Progress did not have much impact on him. He had a penchant for drumming on various objects around the house with a pair of chopsticks, so for his 13th birthday, his parents bought him a pair of drum sticks, a practice pad and some lessons, with the promise that if he stuck with it for a year, they would buy him a kit. His parents bought him a drum kit for his 14th birthday and he began taking lessons from Don George at the Peninsula Conservatory of Music. His stage debut took place that year at the school's Christmas pageant in St. Johns Anglican Church Hall in Port Dalhousie. His next appearance was at Lakeport High School with his first group, The Eternal Triangle. This performance contained an original number entitled "LSD Forever". At this show he performed his first solo. Peart got a job in Lakeside Park, in Port Dalhousie on the shores of Lake Ontario (which later inspired a song of the same name on the Rush album Caress of Steel).Lakeside Park Rush Song Facts Accessed February 15, 2008 He worked on the Bubble Game and Ball Toss, but his tendency to take it easy when business was slack resulted in his termination. By his late teens, Peart had played in local bands such as Mumblin’ Sumpthin’, the Majority, and JR Flood. These bands practised in basement recreation rooms and garages and played church halls, high schools and roller rinks in towns across Southern Ontario such as Mitchell, Seaforth, and Elmira. They also played in the northern Ontario city of Timmins. Tuesday nights were filled with jam sessions at the Niagara Theatre Centre.Peart, Neil. with Brian Collins editor [http://web.archive.org/web/20090804153840/http://geocities.com/SunsetStrip/Venue/9123/portboy.html "A Port boy's story" parts 1 & 2] – St. Catharines Standard – (c/o oocities.com) – June 24/25, 1994 – Accessed August 9, 2007 Career before joining Rush At 18 years of age, after struggling to achieve success as a drummer in Canada, Peart travelled to London, England hoping to further his career as a professional musician. Despite playing in several bands and picking up occasional session work, he was forced to support himself by selling trinkets to tourists in a souvenir shop called The Great Frog on Carnaby Street.Neil Peart in London Don Howe Accessed February 19, 2008The National Midnight Star White-Barn.com Accessed February 19, 2008 While in London he came across the writings of novelist and objectivist Ayn Rand. Rand's writings became a significant philosophical influence on Peart, as he found many of her treatizes to individualism and Objectivism inspiring. References to Rand's philosophy can be found in his lyrics, most notably "Anthem" from 1975's Fly by Night and "2112" from 1976's 2112.Allmusic guide Review for 2112 class=album|id=r17123|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic guide Accessed February 10 After eighteen months of dead-end musical gigs, and disillusioned by his lack of progress in the music business, Peart placed his aspiration of becoming a professional musician on hold and returned to Canada. Upon returning to St. Catharines, he worked for his father selling tractor parts at Dalziel Equipment. Joining Rush After returning to Canada, Peart was recruited to play drums for the St. Catharines band Hush, who played on the South Ontario bar circuit. Soon after, a mutual acquaintance convinced Peart to audition for the Toronto-based band Rush, which needed a replacement for its original drummer John Rutsey. Geddy Lee and Alex Lifeson oversaw the audition. His future band mates describe his arrival that day as somewhat humorous, as he arrived in shorts, driving a battered old car with his drums stored in trashcans. Peart felt the entire audition was a complete disaster. While Lee and Peart hit it off on a personal level (both sharing similar tastes in books and music), Lifeson had a less favourable impression of Peart. After some discussion, Lee and Lifeson accepted Peart's maniacal British style of drumming, reminiscent of The Who's Keith Moon. Peart officially joined the band on July 29, 1974, 2 weeks before the group's first US tour. Peart procured a silver Slingerland kit which he played at his first gig with the band, opening for Uriah Heep and Manfred Mann in front of over 11,000 people at the Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on August 14, 1974. Early career with Rush Peart soon settled into his new position, also becoming the band's primary lyricist. Before joining Rush, he had written few songs, but, with the other members largely uninterested in writing lyrics, Peart's previously underutilized writing became as noticed as his musicianship.Neil Peart's Lyrics Rob Pagano's website – Neil Peart Mini-Biography Accessed February 22, 2008 The band was still finding its feet as a recording act, and Peart, along with the rest of the band, now had to learn to live from a suitcase. His first recording with the band, 1975's Fly by Night, was fairly successful, winning the Juno Award for most promising new act,Individual awards list Accessed July 16, 2007 but, the follow-up, Caress of Steel, for which the band had high hopes, was greeted with hostility by both fans and critics.Caress of Steel Review class=album|id=r17118|pure_url=yes}} Greg Prato, Allmusic Guide Accessed September 20, 2007 In response to this negative reception, most of which was aimed at the B side-spanning epic "The Fountain of Lamneth", Peart responded by penning "2112" on their next album of the same name in 1976. The album, despite record company indifference, became their breakthrough and gained a following in the United States.Allmusic guide Review for 2112 class=album|id=r17123|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic guide Accessed February 10, 2008 The supporting tour culminated in a 3-night stand at Massey Hall in Toronto, a venue Peart had dreamed of playing in his days on the Southern Ontario bar circuit and where he was now introduced as "The Professor on the drum kit" by Lee.Geddy Lee Announces Neil Peart Rush Frequently Asked Questions Accessed February 19, 2008 Peart returned to England for Rush's Northern European Tour and the band stayed in the United Kingdom to record the next album, 1977's A Farewell to Kings in Rockfield Studios in Wales. They returned to Rockfield in 1978 to record the follow-up, Hemispheres, which they wrote entirely in the studio. The recording of 5 studio albums in 4 years, coupled with as many as 300 gigs a year, convinced the band to take a different approach thereafter. Peart has described his time in the band up to this point as "a dark tunnel."Current Biography Magazine Power Windows Website Accessed February 19, 2008 From this point on, Peart's career was near exclusively with Rush: Playing style reinvention In 1992, Peart was invited by Buddy Rich's daughter, Cathy Rich, to play at the Buddy Rich Memorial Scholarship Concert in New York City. Though initially intimidated by the request, Peart accepted the offer and performed for the first time with the Buddy Rich Big Band. Peart remarked that he had little time to rehearse, and noted that he was embarrassed to find the band played a different arrangement of the song than the one he learned. Feeling that his performance left much to be desired, Peart decided to produce and play on 2 Buddy Rich tribute albums titled Burning for Buddy: A Tribute to the Music of Buddy Rich in 1994 and 1997 in order to regain his aplomb. While producing the first Buddy Rich tribute album, Peart was struck by the tremendous improvement in ex-Journey drummer Steve Smith's playing, and asked him his "secret." Smith responded he had been studying with drum teacher Freddie Gruber. As a result, Peart would put Rush-related activities on hold while he regularly met with Gruber. In early 2007, Peart and Cathy Rich again began discussing yet another Buddy tribute concert. At the recommendation of bassist Jeff Berlin, Peart decided to once again augment his swing style with formal drum lessons, this time under the tutelage of another pupil of Freddie Gruber, Peter Erskine, himself an instructor of drummer Steve Gadd. On October 18, 2008, Peart once again performed at the Buddy Rich Memorial Concert at New York's Hammerstein Ballroom. The concert has since been released on DVD. Family tragedy and recovery Soon after the conclusion of Rush's Test For Echo Tour on July 4, 1997, Peart's first daughter and then-only child, 19-year-old Selena Taylor, was killed in a single-car accident on Highway 401 near the town of Brighton, Ontario, on August 10, 1997. His common-law wife of 22 years, Jacqueline Taylor, succumbed to cancer only 10 months later on June 20, 1998. Peart, however, maintains that her death was the result of a "broken heart" and called it "a slow suicide by apathy. She just didn't care." In his book Ghost Rider: Travels on the healing road, Peart writes of how he had told his bandmates at Selena's funeral, "consider me retired." Peart took a long sabbatical to mourn and reflect, during which time he travelled extensively throughout North and Central America on his BMW motorcycle, covering 88,000 km (55,000 miles). After his journey ended, Peart decided to return to the band. Peart wrote Ghost Rider: Travels on the Healing Road as a chronicle of his geographical and emotional journey. While Peart was visiting long-time Rush photographer Andrew MacNaughtan in Los Angeles, MacNaughtan introduced Peart to his future wife, photographer Carrie Nuttall. They married on September 9, 2000. In early 2001, Peart announced to his bandmates that he was ready to return to recording and performing. The product of the band's return was the 2002 album Vapor Trails. At the start of the ensuing tour in support of the album, it was decided amongst the band members that Peart would not take part in the daily grind of press interviews and "Meet and Greet" sessions upon their arrival in a new city that typically monopolize a touring band's daily schedule. While Peart has always shied away from these types of in-person encounters, it was decided that having to needlessly expose him to an endless stream of questions about the tragic events of his life was quite unnecessary.MacNaughtan, Andrew. Geddy Lee. and Alex Lifeson. "The Boys in Brazil", Rush in Rio DVD Bonus Material. New York, New York: Atlantic Recording Corporation/Anthem/Msi Music Corp October 2003. ISBN 6311465272Daniel Catullo Rush. Rush in Rio. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Zoë Vision. 2003. OCLC 53877410Jordan, Lawrence. Daniel E Catullo. Rush Rush in Rio. London: Sanctuary Visual Entertainment. 2003. OCLC 84678389 Rush released a cover EP, Feedback in June 2004 and their 18th studio album Snakes & Arrows in May 2007, which were supported by 3 additional tours in 2004, 2007, and 2008. In the June 2009 edition of Peart's News, Weather, and Sports, entitled "Under the Marine Layer", he announced that he and Nuttall were expecting their first child.Peart, Neil Under the Marine Layer, News, Weather and Sports, June 2009, Accessed July 1, 2009 Peart and Nuttall's first child, Olivia Louise Peart, was born on August 12, 2009. Peart and the rest of the band toured North America, South America and Europe on the Time Machine Tour, which concluded on July 2, 2011, at The Gorge Amphitheatre in George, Washington. Musicianship Style and influences Peart's drumming skill and technique is well-regarded by fans, fellow musicians, and magazines.Neil Peart page – DrummerWorld – Accessed July 18, 2007 His influences are eclectic, ranging from Jon Thomas, John Bonham, Michael Giles, Ginger Baker, Phil Collins, Steve Gadd, and Keith Moon, to fusion and jazz drummers Billy Cobham, Buddy Rich, Bill Bruford and Gene Krupa.Peart, Neil. Matthew Wachsman. Paul Siegel. Rob Wallis. Anatomy of a Drum Solo. Hudson Music. Distributed by Hal Leonard. 2005. ISBN 1423407008Peart, Neil. "Neil Peart Speaks With Zildjian" – Zildjian.com – (c/o 2112.net) – January 2003 The Who was the first group that inspired him to write songs and play the drums.Dome, Malcolm. "Interview with Neil Peart" – Metal Hammer – (c/o 2112.net) – April 25, 1988 Peart is distinguished for playing "butt-end out", reversing stick orientation for greater impact and increased rimshot capacity. "When I was starting out", Peart said, "if I broke the tips off my sticks I couldn't afford to buy new ones, so I would just turn them around and use the other end. I got used to it, and continue to use the heavy end of lighter sticks – it gives me a solid impact, but with less 'dead weight' to sling around."Peart, Neil. Rush – Counterparts – Rush Backstage Club Newsletter – (c/o 2112.net) – January 1994 Peart had long played matched grip, but shifted to traditional as part of his style reinvention in the mid-1990s under the tutelage of jazz coach Freddie Gruber. Shortly after the filming of his first instructional DVD A Work in Progress, Peart went back to using primarily matched, though he does switch to traditional when playing songs from Test for Echo and during moments when he feels traditional grip is more appropriate, such as the rudimentary snare drum section of his drum solo. He discusses the details of these switches in the DVD Anatomy of a Drum Solo. Equipment With Rush, Peart has played Slingerland, Tama, Ludwig, and Drum Workshop drums, in that order.Rush Archives Neil Peart's Equipment Accessed January 18, 2008 Peart played Zildjian A-series cymbals and Wuhan china cymbals until the early 2000s when he switched to Paragon, a line created for him by Sabian.Neil Peart Signature Series Cymbals Paragon Accessed February 10, 2008 In concert, Peart uses an elaborate 360-degree drum kit, with a large acoustic set in front and electronic drums to the rear. During the late 1970s, Peart augmented his acoustic setup with diverse percussion instruments including orchestra bells, tubular bells, wind chimes, crotales, timbales, timpani, gong, temple blocks, bell tree, triangle, and melodic cowbells. Since the mid-1980s, Peart has replaced several of these pieces with MIDI trigger pads. This was done in order to trigger sounds sampled from various pieces of acoustic percussion that would otherwise consume far too much stage area. Some purely electronic non-instrumental sounds are also used. One classic MIDI pad used is the Malletkat Express which is a two-octave electronic MIDI device that resembles a xylophone or piano. The Malletkat Express is composed of rubber pads for the "keys" so that any stick can be used. Beginning with 1984's Grace Under Pressure, he used Simmons electronic drums in conjunction with Akai digital samplers. Peart has performed several songs primarily using the electronic portion of his drum kit. (e.g. "Red Sector A", "Closer to the Heart" on A Show of Hands (video) and "Mystic Rhythms" on R30.) Peart's drum solos also feature sections performed primarily on the electronic portion of his kit. Shortly after making the choice to include electronic drums and triggers, Peart added what has become another trademark of his kit: a rotating drum riser. During live Rush shows the riser allows Peart to swap the prominent portions of the kit (traditional acoustic in front, electronic in back) and still face front as he plays. A staple of Peart's live drum solos has been the in-performance rotation-and-swap of the front and back kits as part of the solo itself. This special effect provides both a symbolic transition of drum styles within the solo and a visual treat for the audience. In the early 2000's, Peart began taking full advantage of the advances in electronic drum technology, primarily incorporating Roland V-Drums and continued use of samplers with his existing set of acoustic percussion. His digitally-sampled library of both traditional and exotic sounds has expanded over the years with his music. In April 2006, Neil took delivery of his 3rd DW set, configured similarly to the R30 set, in a Tobacco Sunburst finish over curly maple exterior ply, with chrome hardware. He refers to this set, which he uses primarily in Los Angeles, as the "West Coast kit". Besides using it on recent recordings with Vertical Horizon, he played it while composing parts for Rush's latest studio album, Snakes & Arrows. It features a custom 23-inch bass drum; all other sizes remain the same as the R30 kit. On March 20, 2007 Peart revealed that Drum Workshop prepared a new set of red-painted DW maple shells with black hardware and gold "Snakes & Arrows" logos for Neil to play on the Snakes & Arrows Tour.Peart, Neil. [http://www.neilpeart.net/news/march_07.html ""The Count of Words""] – The N.E.P. News – neilpeart.net – March 20, 2007 – Accessed August 9, 2007 Peart has also designed his own signature series drumstick with Pro-Mark. The Promark PW747W, Neil Peart Signature drumsticks, are made of Japanese White Oak, which adds more weight than a standard hickory stick. They have the thickness of a standard 5A (0.551", 1.4 cm) but are longer (16.25", 41.3 cm) with a thicker taper and larger olive shaped wooden tip. When Rush held their Time Machine Tour, Pro-Mark released three limited edition sticks, each with one of the three designs selected from Peart's "Steam Punk" tour kit printed with Copper ink. Some other artists who use the Neil Peart Signature series include Ben Johnston (Scottish musician) of Biffy Clyro, Richie Hayward of Little Feat and Paul Garred of The Kooks. During the 2010 Time Machine Tour Peart used a new DW kit which was outfitted with brass hardware and time machine designs to match the tour's Steampunk theming. Matching Paragon cymbals with clock imagery were also used. Solos Peart is noted for his distinctive in-concert drum solos,Modern Drummer Magazine April 2006 Article "Soloing in the Shadow of Giants". Modern Drummer Publishing Inc. NJ, USA. characterized by exotic percussion instruments[ "Neil Peart > Credits"] – All Media Guide – Accessed July 18, 2007 and long, intricate passages in odd time signatures.Peart, Neil. [http://neilpeart.net/articles/modern_drummer/page3.html "Soloing in the Shadow of Giants"] – Modern Drummer Magazine – (c/o NeilPeart.net) – April 2006[http://www.2112.net/artifacts/volume1/track8/8.html "Pieces of Eight"] – Modern Drummer Magazine – (c/o 2112.net) – May 1987 – Accessed July 18, 2007 His complex arrangements sometimes result in complete separation of upper- and lower-limb patterns; an ostinato dubbed "The Waltz" is a typical example.Neil Peart; The Waltz – drummerworld.com – (QuickTime video) – Accessed July 18, 2007 His solos have been featured on every live album released by the band. On the early live albums (All the World's a Stage & Exit...Stage Left), the drum solo was included as part of a song. On all subsequent live albums, the drum solo has been included as a separate track. His instructional DVD Anatomy of a Drum Solo is an in-depth examination of how he constructs a solo that is musical rather than indulgent, using his solo from the 2004 R30 30th anniversary tour as an example. Lyrics Peart is also the main lyricist for Rush. Literature has always heavily influenced his writingsNeil Peart Interview Rush: Off The Record with Mary Turner Accessed February 21, 2008 and, as such, he has tackled a wide range of subjects. In his early days with Rush, much of his lyrical output was influenced by fantasy, science fiction, mythology and philosophy.Interview with Neil Peart Metal Hammer – April 25, 1988 Accessed February 21, 2008 However, nearly as much would deal with real world or personal issues such as life on the road and parts of his adolescence. The song "2112" focuses on the struggle of an individual against the collectivist forces of a totalitarian state. This became the band's breakthrough release, but also brought unexpected criticism, mainly because of the credit of inspiration Peart gave to Ayn Rand in the liner notes. "There was a remarkable backlash, especially from the English press, this being the late seventies, when collectivism was still in style, especially among journalists," Peart said. "They were calling us 'Junior fascists' and 'Hitler lovers.' It was a total shock to me".Rand, Rush, and Rock Neil Peart Quotes Accessed February 16, 2008 Weary of accusations of fascism or ideological fealty to Rand's philosophy of Objectivism, Peart has sought to remind listeners of his eclecticism and independence in interviews. He did not, however, try to argue in defence of Rand's views: "For a start, the extent of my influence by the writings of Ayn Rand should not be overstated. I am no one's disciple."Power Windows Website Neil Peart Interview Accessed February 2, 2008 The 1980 album Permanent Waves saw Peart cease to use fantasy literature or ancient mythology in his writing. 1981's Moving Pictures showed that Peart was still interested in heroic, mythological figures, but would now place them firmly in a modern and reality-based context. The song "Limelight" from the same album is an autobiographical account of Peart's reservations regarding his own popularity and the pressures with fame. From Permanent Waves onward, most of Peart's lyrics began to revolve around social, emotional, and humanitarian issues, usually from an objective standpoint and employing the use of metaphors and symbolic representation. 1984's Grace Under Pressure strings together such despondent topics as the Holocaust ("Red Sector A") and the death of close friends ("Afterimage").Power Windows "Grace Under Pressure"Power Windows Website Accessed February 16, 2008 Starting with 1987's Hold Your Fire and including 1989's Presto, 1991's Roll the Bones, and 1993's Counterparts, Peart would continue to explore diverse lyrical motifs, even addressing the topic of love and relationshipsMatt Scannell on Neil Peart Drumhead Accessed February 19, 2008 ("Open Secrets", "Ghost of a Chance", "Speed of Love", "Cold Fire", "Alien Shore") a subject which he purposefully eschewed in the past because of what he perceived as an inherent hackneyed stereotype. However, 2002's Vapor Trails was heavily devoted to speaking about Peart's personal issues, combined with other humanitarian topics such as the 9/11 terrorist attacks ("Peaceable Kingdom"). The band's most recent album Snakes & Arrows deals primarily and vociferously with Peart's opinions regarding faith and religion. The lyrics of one of the songs on that album, "Faithless", exhibit Peart's life stance, which is most closely identified with secular humanism. Opinions of Peart's lyrics have always been divided. While fans have lauded them as thoughtful and intelligent, some critics have called them over-wrought and bombastic. In 2007, he was voted No. 2 on Blender magazine's list of "worst lyricists in rock". However, Allmusic has called Peart "one of rock's most accomplished lyricists." Political views Peart has never publicly identified with any political party or organization in Canada or the United States. Even so, his political and philosophical views have often been analysed through his work with Rush and through other sources. Peart is often categorized as an Objectivist and an admirer of Ayn Rand. Most of this is based on his work with Rush in the 1970s, particularly the song "Anthem" and the album 2112, the latter specifically credited to "the genius of Ayn Rand." However, in a 1994 interview, while contending the "individual is paramount in matters of justice and liberty," Peart specifically distanced himself from a strictly Objectivist line. Although Peart is sometimes regarded as a "conservative" and "Republican" rock star, he, in 2005, described himself as a "left-learning libertarian", and is often cited as a libertarian celebrity.Neil Peart – Libertarian Books Peart is the author of 5 non-fiction books, the latest released in May 2011. His growth as an author predates the published work by several years (not including his work as Rush's primary lyricist), through private letters and short travelogues sent out to a small circle of friends and family. Peart's 1st book, titled The Masked Rider: Cycling in West Africa, was written in 1996 about a month-long bicycling tour through Cameroon in November 1988. The book details Peart's travels through towns and villages with four fellow riders. The original had a limited print run, but after the critical and commercial success of Peart's 2nd book, Masked Rider was re-issued and remains in print as of 2006. After losing his wife and only (at the time) daughter, Peart embarked on a lengthy motorcycle road trip spanning North America. His experiences were penned in Ghost Rider: Travels on the healing road. Peart and the rest of the band were always able to keep his private life at a distance from his public image in Rush. However, Ghost Rider is a 1st-person narrative of Peart on the road, on a BMW R1100GS motorcycle, in an effort to put his life back together as he embarked on an extensive journey across North America. Years later, after his marriage to Nuttall, Peart took another road trip, this time by car. In his third book, "Traveling Music: The Soundtrack of my Life and Times," He reflects on his life, his career, his family and music. It shows Peart still carrying emotional scars, but building a new life. As with his previous two books, it is a first person narrative. 30 years after Peart joined Rush, the band found itself on its 30th anniversary tour. Released in September 2006, Roadshow: Landscape With Drums, A Concert Tour By Motorcycle details the tour both from behind Neil's drumkit and on his BMW R1150GS and R1200GS motorcycles. Peart's most recent book, Far and Away: A Prize Every Time, was published by ECW Press in May 2011. This book, which he worked on for two years, is based around his travelling in North and South America. It tells how he found in a Brazilian town a unique combination of West African and Brazilian music.Baldwin, Stephen. "Rush drummer's motor runnin' again", Winnipeg Free Press (sourced from Postmedia News), Winnipeg, April 19, 2011. Recognition Peart has received the following awards in the Modern Drummer magazine reader's poll:Awards List Rush Awards list Accessed August 2, 2007 * Hall of Fame: 1983 * Best Rock Drummer*: 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 2006, 2008 * Best Multi-Percussionist*: 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986 * Best Percussion Instrumentalist: 1982 * Most Promising New Drummer: 1980 * Best All Around: 1986 * 1986 Honor Roll: Rock Drummer, Multi-Percussion :(* – As a member of the Honor Roll in these categories, he is no longer eligible for votes in the above categories.) * Best Instructional Video: 2006, for Anatomy of A Drum Solo * Best Drum Recording of the 1980s, 2007, for "YYZ" from Exit...Stage Left * Best Recorded Performance: ** 1980: Permanent Waves ** 1981: Moving Pictures ** 1982: Exit...Stage Left ** 1983: Signals ** 1985: Grace Under Pressure ** 1986: Power Windows ** 1988: Hold Your Fire ** 1989: A Show of Hands ** 1990: Presto ** 1992: Roll the Bones ** 1993: Counterparts ** 1997: Test for Echo ** 1999: Different Stages ** 2002: Vapor Trails ** 2004: R30 ** 2007: Snakes & Arrows Peart received the following awards from DRUM! magazine for 2007:DRUM! Magazine Awards Blabbermouth.net Accessed January 1, 2008 * Drummer of the Year * Best Progressive Rock Drummer * Best Live Performer * Best DVD (Anatomy Of A Drum Solo) * Best Drumming Album (Snakes & Arrows) Peart received the following awards from DRUM! magazine for 2008:DRUM! Magazine Awards Big Drum Thump Accessed July 2, 2008 * Drummer of the Year * Best Progressive Rock Drummer (Runner-Up) * Best Mainstream Pop Drummer (Runner-Up) * Best Live Drumming Performer Peart received the following awards from DRUM! magazine for 2009:DRUM! Magazine Awards Drummies Accessed July 13, 2009 * Drummer Of The Year * Best Progressive Rock Drummer Peart received the following awards from DRUM! magazine for 2010:DRUM! Magazine Awards Drummies Accessed July 16, 2010 * Drummer of the Year * Best Live Performer (Runner-Up) * Best Progressive Rock Drummer (Runner-Up) Along with his bandmates Lee and Lifeson, Peart was made an Officer of the Order of Canada on May 9, 1996. The trio was the first rock band to be so honoured, as a group.[http://www.maplemusic.com/artists/rus/bio.asp "RUSH highlights"], MapleMusic – Accessed May 23, 2007 Peart was inducted into the Canadian Songwriter Hall of Fame along with bandmates Lifeson and Lee Audio / video Non-Rush music projects *''Vertical Horizon's 2009 album "Burning the Days" - drums on 3 songs including "Save Me from Myself," "Welcome to the Bottom," and "Even Now." *''Vertical Horizon's 2009 album "Burning the Days" - "Even Now" - co-written by Matt Scannell and Neil Peart. *''Burning for Buddy: A tribute to the music of Buddy Rich'' ASIN: B001208NUQ *''Burning For Buddy: A tribute To the music Of Buddy Rich, Volume 2'' ASIN: B000002JD4 DVDs Apart from Rush's video releases as a band, Peart has released the DVDs: *''A Work in Progress''. Miami, Florida: Warner Bros. Publications. 2002. ISBN 0757990290 Originally released on VHS in 1996 and re-released on DVD in 2002. *''Anatomy of A Drum Solo'' S.l.: Hudson Music: Distributed by Hal Leonard. 2005. ISBN 1423407008 *''The Making Of Burning For Buddy (A Tribute To The Music Of Buddy Rich)'' ASIN: 0739045059 A fourth DVD, "Taking Center Stage: A Lifetime of Live Performance" will be released on October 14th, 2011 through Hudson Music See also *List of Canadian poets *List of English-language songwriters References External links ;Lyrics *Rush lyrics ;Audio / video * Neil Peart in ATHFCMFT *https://www.google.ca/#q=Rush+youtube Rush at YouTube ;About * Order of Canada citation *"Appreciating Neil Peart, Lyricist" * The Official Neil Peart website * Official Rush Web site ;Etc. * Power Windows tour drumkit assembly Category:1952 births Category:Canadian agnostics Category:Canadian libertarians Category:Canadian rock drummers Category:Canadian songwriters Category:Living people Category:Officers of the Order of Canada Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from St. Catharines Category:Progressive rock musicians Category:Rush (band) members Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Canadian memoirists Category:Left-libertarians Category:Long distance motorcycle riding Category:Canadian expatriate musicians in the United States Category:Anthem Records Category:Canadian travel writers Category:Science fiction fans Category:Songwriters